January 1737 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - January 1737 = Weather this month *No seasonal freezing. *Storms in the North Atlantic and East Europe. *Typhoons in the Pacific. *Heavy rainfall in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Quebec *The two-battalion strong St. George Regiment has disembarked off merchantmen at Quebec to reinforce the French military presence. *The Americans have laid down the foundations to a new citadel/fortress which they intend to build here. Ava & Ayutthaya *Claude, Comte de Forbin-Gardanne has requested permission off King Karinai of Burma, Lord of Mons, for Jesuit missionaries to be permitted in Ava. Forbin is arguing that this would be an opportunity to learn about Western culture and science? An identical request was put forward in Ayutthaya by the Siamese-speaking Jesuit Father Guy Tachard to Regent Phra Naret of Siam. Fez *Imam Muhammed, Supreme Leader of Morocco, has called the faithful to prayer and lead devotions in Fez at a small local mosque. He prayed for a secure future for Morocco and Allah’s protection. After prayers, before a crowd gathered outside the mosque, the Imam gave this speech: “Brothers we have been betrayed by the Caliph, his son and the Islamic Caliphate! The Islamic Caliphate came as friends in our hour of need, supplied grain, but at what a cost to our country! Like thieves in the night, when we were on the floor, battered and bloody, the Caliph and his son picked a dying man’s pockets – they have stolen our cities and have no shame! The Islamic Caliphate is lower than the infidel kingdoms of Spain and Portugal in Allah’s eyes for at least in the conflict with the Catholics there was no pretence that they were ever our friends and at least offered a treaty when we had been butchered and broken. The Islamic Caliphate steals and then skulks away WITHOUT HONOUR! I will work all hours and deal with the Devil if need be to feed, clothe and shelter my Moorish brothers and recover our stolen cities! God is Great!!” The cheers of his followers rose to Heaven! The Imam then went on to begin to arrange his new government of Morocco. Raisuni bin Ismail has been reconfirmed in his office as Grand Vizier, while Abd er-Rahmane has been appointed interior minister. An Englishman, Robert Crawford, is now the Vizier for Foreign Affairs. *It has become apparent that over at the Bukhari barracks in Fez there resides under the command of Mohammed Reggab a sizeable Moorish military force which was loyal to the Caliphate rather than to the new administration! However when news of the Imam’s words reached the barracks Reggab and his troops placed themselves under the Imam’s command. St. Petersburg *Prince Henry, Duke of York & Halland, has once more paid his respects to the personage of the Tsarina Anna-Marie and her ladies in waiting, gently apologising if by his actions he offered her insult during his last visit. He also took more notice of the Tsarina’s ladies, whilst behaving at all times as a perfect gentleman. To Princess Timofevic and Lady Tottenben he presented a bejewelled badge in the shape of the regimental insignia of the Royal German Lifeguard. Both ladies were absolutely delighted, and Princess Timofevic went so far as to swoon and faint! When he arrived at the Winter Palace he had to wait awhile before aforementioned happened because the Emperor and Empress of Russia, Tsar Piotr and the Tsarina respectively, were at mass in their private chapel. He met them when they emerged and went with him for a short walk to the palace gates to dispense alms to the poor and needy. They found none to be there. That evening a ball was held for the court, the dancing beginning with the Tsar dancing with the Tsarina. Fine food, drink and indeed music were apparent and thus the order of the night. During the course of events a toast was offered up to ‘Imperial Russia, God, and the Emperor.’ It appears to have been partaken of by most present, although notable in not doing so was Ambassador Walter Koenig of Austria, who just smirked as he looked at the others. On the Russian New Year’s Day another ball was hosted, again begun with a dance from the Imperial couple. After the dancing the State Sacristan Singers performed while the guests enjoyed a sit down meal. The Tsar declared himself pleased with their singing, and then the night drew to a close with a spectacular fireworks display. At dawn food and bags of coins were handed out to the poor of Moscow (none were necessary at St. Petersburg which will well established is not actually a town as such but rather the royal court and facilities alone and thus devoid of paupers). Stockholm *King Charles and Queen Ursula of Sweden have spent the month resting from recent exertions, as have the royal children who were cared for by Catherine von Blicker, Duchess of Jutland. Charles at one point casually informed the Duchess that a ship of war now under construction has been named Catherine after her, to which news the First Lady of the Bedchamber replied, “Oh sir! You shouldn’t have!” On hearing of this, her husband the Duke was overheard to say that ‘such familiarity is typical of the King.’ He related this to the King’s personal equerry Hauptman Miklos Esterhazy, who visited the couple to formerly welcome them both to the Swedish Court and to assure them that should they ever need any assistance, then he is at their service. Prince Miklos also explained that he knows they would probably ask His Majesty directly for any help, but should they not wish to bother their son-in-law then they may always call upon him. The Duke and Duchess replied with courteous thanks and expressed their admiration for Prince Miklos, who bowed low and then surprised them by both by once having taken his leave, jumping in a leaping bound on to his waiting horse. It was an acrobatic manoeuvre which was no doubt bravely attempted but nearly ended with Miklos falling from the saddle as he fumbled to mount it! Providentially the horse did not throw him off in spite of this sudden exertion, but it was touch and go for a few moments! Baghdad *Internal Vizier of the Caliphate Shaheed Velayati has announced that the additional incentive of one ton of grain for each new baby is to be extended into the whole of 1738 as well. This is in recognition that families that plan to have children, may find their children being born in 1738 due to the term of pregnancy. *Caliph Yousef Timur has addressed the Seyhulisma Abdul Hamit, who is himself a member of the Majlis senior council: “Your advice on the succession is completely acceptable to me. I am looking to link the Houses of Timur and Osman through marriage in the coming months which will make the proposed succession line clearer. As that line becomes clearer I will present it to the Ulema for confirmation. We will then publicly recognise a line of succession within the Caliphate to give the Empire a sense of security and future, however at the time of each individual succession the proposed heir must prove himself, and gain acceptance from the Ulema before taking power. This respect for the decision of the Ulema will be taught to the royal household.” Adbul Hamit thanked the Shadow of God Upon Earth, replying that he appreciated the Caliph’s clear wisdom which ‘displays the guidance of Allah upon his mind’. London *At the Palace of St. James, King James and Queen Mary have hosted a banquet to mark the New Year. It was a low key affair at which Her Majesty seemed relaxed despite the formality of the occasion. James by contrast seemed a little sad as the evening wore on, since while he was as usual doting upon his wife, Mary was quite distant from him in manner and affection. She didn’t appear to mind this at all, but the King most certainly does mind and was somewhat melancholy. He left the celebrations to hand out alms to the poor and need of London before returning to the banquet. Vienna *In an announcement which has caused a bit of confusion in Vienna, Prince Metternich has stated that the tax reductions ‘implemented last January and due to expire on 1st January 1736 shall be extended until 1st January 1737.’ Those hearing this believe His Grace must have got the dates confused a little, and have assumed he refers to 1737 and 1738 respectively instead of 1736 and 1737? Lisbon *Royal Chancellor Jorge Paniera, with the permission of the King of Portugal, has taken to walking in the botanical gardens of Lisbon accompanied by an attractive well born lady, namely Joaguina de Rosa. They have also been taking afternoon tea in the royal pavilion, causing tongues to wag that there may be a wedding match soon! Philadelphia *Before the National Academy of the Americas Republic, First Consul William Penn made the following speech: “There is great cause for concern in East Texas. You are all aware that the French, quite openly, have offered an alliance to the Caddo Indians if they are willing to ‘join us in a war against the Americas Republic’. We sen the late Mister Alan Bright to the Caddo last month with a slim hope of stopping this war. The answer was crystal clear, as the Caddo slaughtered our ambassador and proceeded to eat him. It is my belief that the Caddo and their French allies will inflict a similar fate on any American they come across when they start this war of aggression.” “I take this as a declaration of war from the Caddo and the Republic will in due time dispatch a force under the command of General William Rogers to make sure that the Caddo do not eat any more good Americans. I assume this has the approval of the Assembly.” His words were met by enthusiastic applause! “The French, although they are instigators of this war, have not actually declared war against us and I propose that we postpone any overtly aggressive acts against them until they choose to do so. They may have gone to an unprecedented level in their alliance with a group of cannibal savages but I sincerely hope that even the French have enough honour to declare war before they attack. They may even see sense and cease their aggression against the Republic.” “The coming year will be tough, especially for the Texans who will unfortunately all in probability experience great brutality and savagery from the foe. There is not way to avoid this, the Caddo Indians have made it abundantly clear what their intention is, we will be forced to kill them or drive them away from our lands. This war will be prosecuted to its logical conclusion and we will not stop until the savages cease to be a threat to good Americans. Can we all agree on this?” Shouts of ‘Hear! Hear!’ gave way to more applause. Certainly the consensus in the National Assembly is that the First Consul is taking the only credible policy stance available to him. Stuttgart *At the court of the Duke of Wurtemburg the Russian Foreign Affairs Minister Michail Shafirov has been joined by the immaculately dressed Prince Andrey Yakovlevich Khilkoff and his mother Tatiana, Dowager Princess Khilkoff. It became quickly apparent to the courtiers that the House of Khilkoff must be incredibly wealthy, judging by their servants and splendour! Prince Andrey was, shortly after his arrival, introduced to Princess Caroline-Juliet, the daughter of Prince Leopold of Saxony-Wurtemburg. He may have been surprised to find her outside the court proper, in a field tending to an old donkey she fondly calls Hoppy! Cadiz *Admiral Juan Jose has hosted a reception for the visiting Papal naval commander Admiral Conte and local dignitaries aboard his flagship Princessa. He apologised to Conte and the others for the absence of Capitan-General Don Augustin de Vilches, who alas is away on duty elsewhere (although he is expected back any day now). Tangier *Capitan-General Don Augustin de Vilches, just mentioned and actually in Tangier, has had his officers and men carry out a search and found no evidence of corsairs here. However, what he did discover was that about once a year an English convoy calls in under escort by 20 cruisers. They are next due in port in June. Algiers *Binbashi Prince Yusuf Timur, Grand Vizier of the Barbary Coast has personally thanked the soldiers at Algiers for ensuring Caliphate rule remains in place. “I will ensure that the region resists any attempts by Morocco to re-asset its administrative rule,” he also said. Rome *The Curia has been called into closed session at the Palazzo Barberini in Rome. Zurich *Le Comte de Averyon, as well as the French ambassadors at the courts of Hesse- Darmstadt and Hesse-Kassel, have enquired about how many mercenary battalions are presently available should France wish to hire some of them? People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Poland *Spain Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3